This invention relates to a vehicle light assembly including the features of the invention.
At the present time it is common practice to accomodate the incandescent lamps necessary for the various signalling functions such as stop light, brake light, turn-signal light and back-up light in a multi-purpose light assembly including several chambers. The connection of the incandescent lamps is to be effected through a single multiple plug. Therefore conductive connections have to be provided within the light assemlby between the incandescent lamps and the various connection points in the multiple plug. In general metal conductors from sheet metal conducting from the multiple plug to the incandescent lamps are used for this purpose.
Such vehicle light assemblies are for example known from the German specification OS No. 2,945,733. In such a vehicle light assembly, each lead to be connected to the cap of an incandescent lamp includes an integrally connected lug which directly rests against the bottom of the incandescent lamp cap. Due to the narrow contact surface available on the bottom and due to the available centre contact or centre contacts a reliable contact is not ensured in all cases and short circuits cannot always be avoided. This is why in another version the lug is bent in the longitudinal direction of the lamp socket, so that it rests against the cylindric outer surface of the incandescent lamp cap. The lug enters the socket laterally through an aperture and extends towards the open end of the socket, thus opposite to the mounting direction of the incandescent lamp.
It is an object of the present invention to develop a vehicle light assembly in such a way that the vehicle light assembly can be produced in a simpler manner and more economically and that a reliable contact making between the incandescent lamp cap and a lug of a lead bent into the socket is ensured.